warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rowanberry
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Rowankit Rowanpaw Rowanberry Rowanberry |familyt = Mate: Mother: Father: Sisters: Brothers: Sons: |familyl = Clawface (formerly) Brightflower Brackenfoot Yellowfang, Marigoldkit Nutwhisker, Mintkit Cinderfur, Stumpytail |mentor = Finchflight |apps = Unspecified apprentice |livebooks = ''Yellowfang's Secret, Tigerclaw's Fury |deadbooks = None }} Rowanberry is a cream-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Rowankit is born to Brightflower and Brackenfoot of ShadowClan, along with her siblings, Yellowkit and Nutkit. :Scurrying out of the nursery, and following her sister, Yellowkit, Rowankit and her siblings pretend to fight off a WindClan warrior. Rowankit flexes her claws, growling insults at the pretend WindClan warrior, and then follows Yellowkit over to the elders' den. At the elders' den, Rowankit asks the pretend WindClan warriors if they promise to let them, the ShadowClan warriors, cross into their territory at will. Suddenly interrupted by Raggedkit and Scorchkit, Rowankit runs up to stand next to Yellowkit and states to the two older kits that there are rabbits that would make better warriors than them. Then, when Raggedkit claims that they would go running into the nursery if WindClan did attack the camp, Rowankit exclaims that they would not, although her retort is ignored. As Brightflower calls them back, Rowankit whispers that Scorchkit and Raggedkit were just kittypets as she trails back to the nursery with her littermates. :Three sunrises later, when Nutkit dares Yellowkit to peek under the bush of the warriors' den, Rowankit nudges Yellowkit advising against doing it since Brightflower has her eye on them, angling her ears to where Brightflower and Brackenfoot are sitting. Changing the subject, Yellowkit announces a new game where she is the mother, and Rowankit sits in front of Yellowkit with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws in anticipation. With the addition of Nutkit, Yellowkit starts the game by letting out a hiss complaining about Rowankit's chest fur. Letting out a purr of amusement, Rowankit starts to lick her chest fur. After Yellowkit's inspection of her siblings' fur, Yellowkit moves onto teaching them how to catch frogs, where Rowankit asks if she can be the frog while bouncing around in excitement. :Standing by a broken tree stump near the elders' den, Rowankit yells over to Yellowkit. Playing a game where the elders' den is a fox den, Rowankit and Nutkit race past Silverflame and Littlebird into the den. That night, Rowankit is tucked close to Brightflower's side, curled up. Careful not to disturb Rowankit, Brightflower rises to talk to Yellowkit and Nutkit and sends them outside so they do not disturb Rowankit. In the morning, Rowankit plays by herself tossing a ball of moss in the air, and catching it with her claws in the middle of the clearing. :Waking up, Rowankit and her siblings gaze out of the nursery with their eyes wide at the white covering on the surfaces of the camp. As Brightflower walks out of the nursery and explains that the white substance is snow, Rowankit asks where it comes from, in which Brightflower explains that it comes from the sky. Racing after Nutkit and Yellowkit, Rowankit quickly overcomes Yellowkit with an excited squeak and runs after Nutkit. :Soon after, Rowankit, looking well groomed and with eyes wide and shining, is behind Brightflower when looking for Yellowkit right before their apprentice ceremony. Once all the cats are gathered, Cedarstar calls Rowankit forward and with a nervous swallow, Rowankit walks up to stand beneath the Clanrock. Cedarstar grants Rowankit Finchflight as her mentor, ending with her apprentice name, Rowanpaw, in which Rowanpaw gives a small skip of delight at the sound of it. She then trots over to Finchflight and touches noses with the black-and-white warrior as he lets out an approving purr. After Yellowpaw and Nutpaw are made apprentices, the Clan chants the new apprentices' names, greeting them as apprentices. Once the cheers die down, Rowanpaw goes out with her mentor, Finchflight, to explore the territory. Soon after, she spots Yellowpaw and Deerleap exploring the territory and waves her tail, commenting that ShadowClan's territory is great. :Later during leaf-bare, Rowanpaw stands by the fresh-kill pile with her mentor, Nutpaw, and Nutpaw's mentor after going on a hunting patrol. Finchflight then mentions that Rowanpaw caught a starling, praising both Nutpaw and Rowanpaw on how they did. Deerleap then suggests a training session, making Rowanpaw mutter to Yellowpaw how Deerleap never stops as both mentors and apprentices head towards the thorn tunnel. :Arriving at the shallow training scoop, Rowanpaw watches Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw practice a new move, exclaiming afterwards how brilliant the move is. When trying the move for herself, Deerleap pairs her with Scorchpaw. Slightly disconcerted with the thought of working with an apprentice who already knew the move, Rowanpaw starts circling with Scorchpaw, who also is not too happy about the pairing. As the pair start to practice the move, a startled yowl comes from Rowanpaw as Scorchpaw's claws connect with her shoulder. Finchflight bounds over asking what happened, and if Rowanpaw was okay as blood slowly starts to well from the punctures. Sitting up, Rowanpaw replies to her mentor that she's fine. She licks away the blood on her shoulder and asks if she can try again. :The following day, Rowanpaw follows Deerleap out of camp with her littermates for a training session. Gathering near the marshes, Wolfpaw and Foxpaw shoulder aside Rowanpaw and Nutpaw, and Rowanpaw comments to Yellowpaw that they are even more annoying than Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw. Deerleap explains that their training session is a hunting lesson, and pairs Rowanpaw with Nutpaw. Deerleap directs the pairs to their hunting areas, but before she could show where Nutpaw and Rowanpaw their hunting area, she finds Yellowpaw and Foxpaw have returned with news of WindClan crossing the border. Yellowpaw leads everyone to where she scented WindClan, and once confirming two WindClan cats crossed the border, Rowanpaw demands to know what they are going to do. When Deerleap asks her and her siblings if they feel ready for their first attack, Rowanpaw's eyes widen with shock glancing at her other littermates and nodding. Crouching down in the grass with Yellowpaw and Nutpaw, Rowanpaw waits with Deerleap and her siblings for the back-up patrol. :Once the reinforcement patrol arrives, Rowanpaw sets off with the patrol in single file. In WindClan territory, Rowanpaw flicks her tail over Yellowpaw's shoulder telling her to look at the WindClan warrior on top of a hill, outlined against the sky. :As the fighting comes to an end, Reedfeather follows his Clanmates across the moor with Rowanpaw right behind him. Stonetooth commands her to come back and she quickly returns, growling angrily. The ShadowClan patrol heads back to their territory, and Rowanpaw walks besides her siblings, describing how she did the latest move her mentor taught her, and the surprise on the WindClan cat. :After Raggedpaw is made a warrior and exchanges some words with Yellowpaw, Rowanpaw leans closer to Yellowpaw with amusement glinting in her eyes, teasing that Raggedpelt likes her. :As Yellowpaw contemplates Raggedpelt, she accidentally disturbs Rowanpaw, who mutters irritably while wrapping her tail over her ears. The following night, Rowanpaw spends several moments grooming her tail before curling up and wrapping it over her nose. In the morning, Rowanpaw, bright-eyed and energetic, quickly hisses to Yellowpaw, asking where she went during the previous night, explaining how she woke up and did not see Yellowpaw in the den. Walking outside, Rowanpaw notices how Raggedpelt did not acknowledge Yellowpaw, and whispers to Yellowpaw, asking if they had a fight and if Yellowpaw was with him last night. Finchflight interrupts before Yellowpaw can respond, and quickly shoots a glare at Rowanpaw. Stonetooth then calls Rowanpaw and the other names of the cats for Cedarstar's patrol for the raid of the Carrionplace. Once arriving at the Carrionplace, Rowanpaw, closely behind Brightflower, crawls underneath the fence to begin the raid on the rats. :Rowanpaw and her siblings are made warriors, and is newly named Rowanberry. As the cheers of their warrior ceremony die down, Rowanberry states that they are going to be the best warriors in ShadowClan. When Foxpaw proclaims that she and her brother will be warriors soon, Yellowfang murmurs to Rowanberry that she will still be a pain in the tail, and Rowanberry responds with a fervent nod of agreement. :In order to watch for the kittypets who were stealing prey, two patrols go to the scene with Rowanberry on Cedarstar's patrol. As they wait, Rowanberry flexes her claws, ready to defeat the kittypets. Once the fighting begins, Rowanberry battles with Boulder, eyes flashing with the exhilaration of the fight. Leaping from side to side to confuse Boulder, she lands her blows with precision, and slowly drives the kittypet towards the fence. :After the victory against the kittypets, Rowanberry waits outside the medicine cat's den until Yellowfang rushes out brushing past her. Trotting after her sister, Rowanberry inquires what the matter is and if she is okay. Rowanberry follows Yellowfang out of camp, and when questioned what she wanted by Yellowfang, Rowanberry replies that she is worried for her, and can tell something is wrong, though ruling out physical pain. Contemplating on whether to tell Rowanberry everything Sagewhisker had said, she notices that one of Rowanberry's claws was bend backwards. Changing the subject, Yellowfang asks what is wrong with her paw and if it was hurt in the recent battle. Rowanberry nods admitting that it is sore and Yellowfang sends her off to see Sagewhisker. Hesitating for a moment, Rowanberry quickly touches her nose to Yellowfang's, and then scampers back to camp. :When Cedarstar calls a Clan meeting, Yellowfang spots Rowanberry sitting near the base of the rock and bounds over to join her asking what the meeting is about. Licking a paw and drawing it over her ear, Rowanberry replies that she has no idea. As Russetpaw and Boulder are inducted into the Clan, Rowanberry wonders aloud what happened to waiting a moon to prove where their loyalties lie. Then, when Boulder interrupts Cedarstar, Rowanberry mutters that that he will be crow-food for interrupting the Clan leader. :Several sun-rises later, Rowanberry and Yellowfang go along with Boulder and Russetpaw for a training session. Rowanberry comments that every warrior needs to keep their battle skills sharp and that they will show the two new apprentices what it means to be a ShadowClan warrior. After the two rounds with Yellowfang fighting both apprentices, Rowanberry mutters to her sister how Russetpaw and Boulder were doing much better than expected and contemplating the possibility that they may not have lived soft lives as previous thought. :Near the fresh-kill pile, Nutwhisker demonstrates a battle move to Rowanberry and Wolfpaw. As they are called to gather, Brackenfoot and Brightflower sit down with Nutwhisker and Rowanberry to witness Foxpaw and Wolfpaw become warriors. After the ceremony, Rowanberry and Nutwhisker are joined by Yellowfang near the fresh-kill pile. :After a hunting patrol with Archeye, Yellowfang, and Mousewing, Rowanberry deposits her prey at the fresh-kill pile. Moments later, the ShadowClan camp is attacked by rogues, and Rowanberry goes to defend the entrance of the nursery with Mousewing, who is fighting off a cluster of Twolegplace cats. :When Cedarstar announces Yellowfang's choice to become a medicine cat, Rowanberry and Nutwhisker push through the crowd of cats until they reach Yellowfang's side. Brushing pelts with her sister looking hurt, Rowanberry comments that she was her best friend. Yellowfang reminds her that they can still be friends, but Rowanberry responds by shaking her head, commenting that it would not be the same. :Hurtling into camp, Rowanberry shudders, exclaiming that there were so many rats after hunting near the edge of the Carrionplace. Brackenfoot mentions that Rowanberry caught a huge rat, giving her a nod of approval, and then explaining that hoards of rats started to attack. After assessing the injuries, Yellowfang reports minor scratches on Rowanberry. :During another Carrionplace raid, Rowanberry and Nutwhisker drag off a rat that had fastened its teeth in Brightflower's shoulder. The three of them then turn to help Stonetooth fending off the attack rats. After the battle, Yellowfang goes over to Rowanberry, and comments on how tasty the squirrel she caught that Littlebird and Lizardfang shared had been. Rowanberry responds that she is glad it was good for them, but is cut off by Wolfstep as he calls her name. As she apologizes to Yellowfang, Rowanberry scampers off before finishing what she was saying. :Rowanberry leads a border patrol that is attacked by rogues. As Raggedpelt and Yellowfang intervene in the battle, Raggedpelt flings aside a rogue who was pinning Rowanberry down. Once free, Rowanberry scrambles to her paws and goes to help Blizzardwing up. Looking battered, Rowanberry gasps that it was her fault explaining that she was leading the patrol and should have scented the rogues before they jumped out. At the discovery of Cloudpaw, Rowanberry admits to Raggedpelt that Cloudpaw could not find him, so he asked if he could come on the border patrol to practice his scenting skills before his final assessment. Hesitating for a moment, Rowanberry reluctantly explains that she let him take the lead, and he did not pick up the scent of the intruders either until it was too late. As Yellowfang assesses his condition, Rowanberry whispers asking if he is dead. :Once Cloudpaw recovers enough to go out into the camp clearing, Rowanberry and the other cats in the patrol cluster around him. Rowanberry comments that it is great to see him again, but before Cloudpaw could respond, Yellowfang fixes Rowanberry and the others with a stern glance ordering them to give him space. :Later, during leaf-fall, Rowanberry acquires an apprentice. As the apprentices charge through the undergrowth, Rowanberry and the other mentors follow them closely, looking a bit flustered. :As leaf-fall turns into leaf-bare, Rowanberry joins Yellowfang and excitedly asks if she has heard about the extra kit in the nursery. Bluntly, Yellowfang replies that she has heard, and Rowanberry murmurs that everyone believes that the kit is Foxheart's, noting that she is very close with Raggedpelt. Scandalously, Rowanberry inquires what kind of cat would give up her own kit. A few sunrises later, Rowanberry, with Nutwhisker and Russetfur, gather around the nursery to see the kit come out. :As Brokentail lays Foxheart's body in the middle of the clearing, Rowanberry looks out from the entrance of the nursery in horror. Rowanberry later goes on a battle training exercise with Brokentail, which includes being dogs, and having the other Clanmates chase them through the forest. Brokentail, later, brings back news of the excellent training session, explaining how Rowanberry and Stumpytail cornered the pretend dogs before they were halfway to the border. Rowanberry and Stumpytail follow Brokentail into camp exhausted, but pleased with themselves. :While Brokenstar gathers the Clan, Rowanberry and Nutwhisker bound over to Yellowfang, waiting for Brokenstar to explain. When Brokenstar suggests that the elders leave the Clan, Rowanberry speaks up saying that even as leader, Brokenstar cannot do that because it is against the warrior code. :When Brokenstar suggests that Featherstorm join the elders, Rowanberry worriedly murmurs to Clawface that another cat has gone and inquires what Brokenstar is thinking. Then, as Yellowfang is accused of committing the murder of Marigoldkit and Mintkit, Rowanberry and Nutwhisker push through the crowd to stand by her side. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury :Although against Tigerclaw's wishes, Tangleburr and Blackfoot go to find a ShadowClan patrol to see how their Clan was, and encountered Rowanberry and Dawncloud hunting on their own. They meet another group of cats, and Boulder notes that Rowanberry told him that she saw them. :Rowanberry is the cat who finds Tigerclaw waiting for a patrol, stopping dead with her pelt spiking. Tigerclaw informs the patrol that he and his cats come in peace, offering to hunt for ShadowClan in exchange for their former Clanmates being forgiven for aligning themselves with Brokenstar. She looks past him, saying she doesn't see them. He tells her that they don't know he is asking, and that they are too proud to ask. :As Tigerclaw's cats bring in some prey, Rowanberry emerges from a den, noting that Dawncloud told her that they were to hunt, but didn't expect for them to deliver it. Tangleburr drops her prey, and replies that they had to know their conditions, begging not to be sent away. When Cinderfur dies, Rowanberry pads over to Clawface, and Tigerclaw remembers that Clawface and Rowanberry were once mates, Cinderfur being their son. Rowanberry explains that he died, leaning into his shoulder fur, and notes that he brought sickness into camp, when he caught an infected rat. Clawface then remarks that he should have been there to catch the rat instead, but Rowanberry taps his mouth with her tail to silence him, and assures him that Cinderfur walks with StarClan, and that he would know what Clawface did for ShadowClan. When they are about to depart, Clawface draws away from Rowanberry reluctantly. :When Nightstar dies, Clawface lies his tail tip on Rowanberry's back as he guides her to an empty location. Runningnose then allows Tigerclaw and his cats to stay in ShadowClan, and Rowanberry steps forward, welcoming Tigerclaw as she glances fondly to Clawface. She also welcomes back the cats who had once lived with ShadowClan. The night before the Gathering, Fernshade asks Rowanberry if Runningnose had told her what he was to say to the other Clans. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Clawface (formerly): Sons: :Stumpytail: :Cinderfur: Mother: :Brightflower: Father: :Brackenfoot: Sisters: :Yellowfang: :Marigoldkit: Brothers: :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: Grandmother: :Silverflame: Aunts/Uncles: :Three Unnamed Kits: Nieces: :Two unnamed she-kits: Deceased, Verified StarClan members Nephew: :Brokenstar: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Mentors Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters